


The Magician's Temperance

by Valeeeera



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 2benice, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I swear, Just a big ole fluff ball, Slow Burn, asra is daddy, ayyy, the fox and the rabbit, title update, wanted to tag, you'll love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeeeera/pseuds/Valeeeera
Summary: Lilith’s strawberry locks curved around her face as her tongue stuck out to the side, she was cutting the deck of her tarot cards and organizing them back together. A soft, familiar voice breaks her from the trance. "I'll miss you."Hey everyone! This is basically my take on the entire visual novel, I'm starting from where the novel starts so! Ride this amazing ride of slow, slow burn with me. (◡‿◡✿)Edit: Ayo guys! Decided to update the title to something that made more sense, the old title was a filler because I'm bad with titles :) as if this one is any cooler :)





	1. Here I come, no dignity.

Lilith’s strawberry locks curved around her face as her tongue stuck out to the side, she was cutting the deck of her tarot cards and organizing them back together. Her and her master had closed up shop not that long ago and she wanted to practice one more time before heading for bed. A soft, familiar voice broke her from her trance.

“I’ll miss you.”

Her emerald eyes shot up and met his as she quickly retreated her tongue. She moves a lock of her hair behind her ear and tilts her head. “Already? Asra, it’s so late-“

“The perfect time for a journey, Lilly.” He replies, giving her a soft smile. The blonde rolls her eyes and scoots out from her chair, her short strides met with Asra’s long ones. He grasps her small hands in his, a familiar gesture between the two.

Asra was nonetheless caring and comforting, no matter what. Lilith swore his touch was a familiar one, one that she could never place.

“Here… take this.”

He slips his tarot card deck into her hands and gives her another soft smile. A small gasp elicits from Lilith as she inspects his deck, running her dusty rose nails over the top card. “You think I’m ready, master?”

Asra’s face turned somber as he looked over his apprentice, “You still call me that?” He sighs, “You know I can’t tell you for sure, Lilith.”

“You’ve made incredible progress, but you won’t let go of your doubt.” He takes in a deep breath and places a hand gingerly on her shoulder, “Do _you_ think you’re ready?”

Lilith rubbed her cheek along his hand then looked back up at him, meeting his somber face with a smirk, “Why don’t we ask your cards?” Asra returns the smirk and bows in front of her, opening his arm up to the table. “Excellent suggestion.”

She quickly twists around, her skirt following her. Her feet pattered along the floor as she rushed to the table, scooting back into place. As she sat down, she pulled up her skirt, leaving one leg hanging off and the other underneath her. Asra chuckles as he takes his place in front of her, getting comfortable himself.

“I never understood how you could sit like that,” he smiles as he watches her cut his deck. “You doubt my ability to be comfortable, _master_.” She wiggles her brows at him and giggles. Asra shakes his head at her as he places his hands on the table, “It’s been awhile since we’ve practiced.”

Lilith chews on her bottom lip, “Because you’re always gone?” She replies, softly, tucking her hair behind her ears again.

“Maybe.” He replies just as softly, as if he was lost in his own train of thought. “Someday, you’ll find a _real_ teacher…” his words trailing off, Lilith pouts and opens her mouth to reply but he quickly cuts her off. “Well, I’m here now. Let’s see how powerful you’ve become.”

Looking back down at his cards she taps her nails across the freshly cut deck. _“He goes on about how powerful I am, and how gifted I am. Yet, I see or feel nothing.”_

Lilith jumped as she felt a cold presence slither past her ankle. “Oh?” Asra raises his brows as he looks down to her hanging foot noticing his familiar. “We’re not alone.” Smiling, he reaches out allowing Faust to slip up his arm and onto his shoulders. She returns the smile while swinging her foot back and forth, _“Well, at least Faust is happy to see me… I think.”_

“If we’re all here… lets begin.” Asra pats the table and leans back, watching Lilith’s fingers cut through his deck once more then sets out three cards for her choosing.

Silence fills the room, only interrupted by her nails tapping on the table. She glances up to meet Asra’s intense gaze then picks the upper left card. “The High Priestess…” she whispers as a string of voices come flowing to her.

“And what is she telling you?” Asra asks as he leans in, his eyes moving from her eyes to her lips, waiting for an answer. “Is she speaking to you now?”

Lilith licks her lips and meets her master’s gaze, his purple eyes flickering back to her emerald ones. She blushes lightly, feeling flustered from his attention. “You’ve forsaken her.”

“I have?” Asra asks, melancholy filling his face.

“You’ve pushed her away… burying her voice as she calls out to you.” She licks her lips again and reaches out for his hand delicately. “Master, if you don’t listen to her-“

Three intense knocks interrupt their moment. Lilith pulls her hand back, startled, placing it above her heart as she gasps. She fingers the necklace around her neck and looks to Asra, he has an amused look on his face, still in the same position. “Did you forget to put up the lantern again?” His smirk leaves as quickly as it appeared, “Just as well, I can’t stay any longer, Lilly.”

Asra stands up from his chair and seamlessly walks through the curtain, stopping at the back door, Lilith scurrying behind him. He turns around and gives her that look he always gives her when he leaves for a journey, guilt. She embraces him tightly and looks up at him. Asra smiles as he returns it and then backs up to the door, leaving her arms. “Well then… take care of yourself…”

He trails off while furrowing his brows, looking as if he has more to say to her. He shakes his head as if he was shaking his thoughts away then wraps his scarf around his neck. He murmurs while he places his hat on his head, “Until we meet again.” Then slips through the back door, the cold air hitting her bare arms and her chest as she watches him leave.

She rubs her arms vigorously to warm herself back up, chewing on her bottom lip. _“Always leaving… but to where?”_ She scoffs.

Lilith sighs deeply as she heads over to the front door of the shop, her feet pattering softly on the floorboards. She leans against the front door; the cold wood on her face earthing her as she closes her eyes. She sends out pulse of her magic, feeling Asra get farther and farther away from her.

Suddenly, another sharp knock startles her again and she stands up straight. She breathes her frustration out through her nose, _“Great, another impatient customer,”_ and stands up on her tippy toes to look out the peephole only to be met with an interesting sight.

A mysterious stranger was impatiently waiting outside her door, their hands decorated with elegant jewels and their clothes just as elegant. She watched as they nervously tapped their fingers together, waiting for her to open the door. Lilith slowly opens the door…

 


	2. A Royal Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Dished out so fast...  
> Let me know what you guys think!  
> Also, maybe some Apprentice/Julian action later? :thinking:

“Forgive me for the hour, but…”

The elegant hooded figure steps past Lilith, “…I will not suffer another sleepless night.” She pulls down her shawl and meets her face. “You must read my cards tonight, and it has to be you.”

Lilith closes the door quickly behind her, leaning her back against it. She looks at her guest, flabbergasted, her eyes wide open. _“The…countess????”_

“Oh... OH, you’ve come to the right place!” She swallows hard and moves away from the door, smiling nervously at her.

“So, I’m told… your reputation precedes you by beggars and nobles alike.” Lilith’s eyes grew larger to Nadia’s surprise, she honestly didn’t think they could. Smirking, she continues, “The people of this city whisper your name in wonder.”

Nadia taps on her lip, “Though in my dream you were… different.” One final tap on her lip and she sighs, smoothing out her dress. “No matter. I come with a proposal.”

Lilith habitually licks her lips and tilts her head at Nadia. “Dream?” She asks.

“Yes. An unwelcomed ability I have come to possess. I have dreams that are haunted by visions of a future… waiting to unfold.” Nadia toys with the collar of her dress. “But the future I saw, the one that brought me to you, is one I will not allow to pass.”

Her face straightened for a moment, as if she was fighting a battle in her head, then returned back to a soft expression. “Tell me, magician. Will you hear my proposal?” Nadia tilts her head at Lilith and places a long nail into her mouth, waiting for her response.

Lilith licks her lips again and begins toying with her hands, “Proposal?”

Nadia smiles at her and taps her lip, “Not very talkative, are you? Nervous, perhaps?” Lilith goes to open her mouth, only for Nadia to finish. “You needn’t be. I require very little of you.”

“Be my guest at the palace for a short while.” She says attentively, “You will be afforded every luxury, of course!” Her eyes light up and she points to Lilith, “It is as my dreams foretold. I ask only that you bring your skill… and the arcana.”

Lilith nods eagerly and smiles, “I am at your service, Countess.” Nadia quickly returns the gesture, bringing her hands together. “You’ve chosen well, magician! I will alert the guard to expect you tomorrow.” She taps her fingers together and looks over Lilith one more time, “But before that… I want to see these talents of yours for myself.”

Nadia loops her arm with Lilith, amplifying Lilith’s short stature, and drags her through the curtains. “Shall we do a reading?” Lilith’s short legs scurried along, practically being carried by Nadia.

As soon as the curtains part Nadia lets go of Lilith as she rushes over to her chair and sits in it, orderly. Nadia elegantly takes a seat across and places her hands in her lap, her eyes inspecting the room; from the frosted window to the small bookcase in the corner, all if its books looking ancient. Her eyes finally swoop over the cards on the table then back up to Lilith.

“Go on.”

Lilith looks down at Asra’s deck and picks them up admiringly, her fingers guide the cards as she cuts through them; she shuffles them quickly and gently, as if they were old lovers in a tango. Delicately, she places three cards on the table and looks up to Nadia whose eyes were shut.

She chews on her bottom lip and looks down at the cards, a small whisper pulls her towards the bottom card, she instinctively flips it slowly. Her voice was small, but in a room so quiet it seemed so strong.

“…The Magician.”

Nadia’s eyes flutter open and she meets Lilith’s gaze. “How very appropriate.” She leans over the table and studies the fox in all it’s glory. “And what does he hold for me?”

Lilith smiles softly as the answer floods her mind, it’s confidence in tow. “You have a plan.”

“Go on…”

“One that’s long in the making. Years upon years, but finally, you seek to set it in motion.” The feeling remains as she puts the remaining cards in the deck and she begins shuffling it again.

Nadia seemed to lean in further, both of her hands on the table. “And? Should I move?” She marvels, her golden eyes fierce as she gazes into Lilith’s.

Lilith smirks, nodding her head at Nadia, “Yes… Act now. Everything has fallen into place, perfectly.”

Nadia retreats and her hand absently hovers over her collar, “Say no more.” Her chair breaks the silence as she stands, her eyes peek back at her deck one more time before she disappears behind the curtains. Lilith rushes out of her chair; the tarot cards close to her chest as she follows Nadia’s steps behind the curtain.

“Your fortunes are simple. Much the same as the others I’ve heard.” Nadia quips as she stops right in front of the door. “And yet… you are the first to pique my interest.” She pulls her shawl over her face once more and gives Lilith one last glance, expectantly.

Lilith holds the deck closer to her chest as she meets Nadia’s gaze, taking in every word. Nadia simply smirks, amused by the little strawberry blonde, and opens the door for herself. “Until tomorrow, then. Rest well.” She mused as she steps outside the shop, “And do try not to pout.” And with that, the large wooden door slammed shut and Lilith straightened her face.

 _“Do I always pout?”_ Something inside her says yes, a big yes. She rolls her eyes and thinks over her encounter with the Countess. She leans against the glass showcase behind her and begins chewing on her lip once more. _“Hmph, nonetheless. The Countess wants **me** , no other magician. Not even Asra… does my reputation truly exceed me?” _

“Strange hours for a shop to keep.”

Lilith gasps as she stands up straight, panic sets in as she looks around the shop, her eyes darting from one corner to the next.

“… Behind you.”

She turns around and her skirt flutters with her; she’s face to face with a plague mask that seemed to tower over her, it’s eyes as red as blood.

“Now, sources say this is the witch’s lair… so! Who might _you_ be!”

Lilith yelps as she instinctively pushes the intruder, distancing herself a foot away from him. “Ah ha! You’ve got guts!” he snorts, “En garde, then. Let’s see what else you’ve got!” She yelps again, and slings magic his way, the white bolt hitting him in the shoulder. She backs away more, gripping onto Asra’s deck as if it’ll save her life.

“Oh, has he been teaching you his tricks?” The stranger chuckles and shakes his head, “Unfortunately for you, I’ve seen them all befo- “

Lilith launches an empty bottle at his head, it successfully knocks his mask off as the broken glass nicks his temple. The stranger seems to squawk as he places his hand on his forehead, he slowly lifts up his face to meet Lilith’s terrified gaze, him bearing an amused one.

“You _do_ have guts.”

She gasps, “Doctor Jules?”

“Haven’t heard that name in years…” His emotion turns reminiscent then quickly back to deranged, “Quickly now! _Where is the witch!”_

 _“Witch?! Does he mean Asra?!”_  She stumbles over her words, stuttering nervously, “I’ll… I’ll n-never talk!”

“I thought you may say that.” He wipes the blood from his brow, wincing. “Well, no sense in wasting the visit.” He looks back up to her, this time, his face completely calm. “You’re a fortune teller, aren’t you?”

Her face twists into confusion but she nods, looking over him.

“Tell my fortune, and I’ll leave you in peace.”

Her face contorts more as she mouths _what_ at him, her voice failing her.

“That _is_ what that room in the back is for, isn’t it?”

Lilith nods slowly and looks back to the curtain, then back to him. Her emerald eyes as big as the moon, she studies Julian.

His face was one of defeat as he returns the gaze, “After you, then.”

A small tinge of guilt fills her stomach as she looks at him, _“He looks so pitiful… What am I thinking! He just scared the **shit** out of me!”_ She scoffs lightly and scurries behind the curtain, plopping into her chair quickly.

Julian mopes behind, not even lifting the curtains as it falls into his face. He plops down as well, into the chair in front of her. His eyes scan the table in front of him, both filled with anxiety and guilt all at once.

“You know… I used to love places like this once.” He murmurs as he watches intently, “Go on. No need to be shy!” His voice laced with an aloof sense of sarcasm.

Lilith makes a small _tsk_ noise and glares at him as she shuffles the cards instantly. Julian stares back, neither of them breaking eye contact as she places the three bottom cards onto the table. She flips the last one she puts down, he feels the spite.

Without even looking she knows exactly which card it is; anxiety rattles her brain, but she keeps her cool.

“Death.” Blunt and too the point, this time, her voice clear as day.

“Death?” Julian croaks, his face twisting from fear into amusement. “ _Death?”_ He smirks and begins howling with laughter.

“You’ve got to be joking!” His demeanor turns dangerous as he slaps his hand down on the table and rises to his feet, the chair whining loudly behind him. “Death cast her gaze on this wretch and turned away. She has no interest in an abomination like me!” His voice laced like venom and all Lilith could do was stare in disbelief.

He turns on his heel and stalks out the room; Lilith scoffs and scoots out of her chair, leaving her master’s tarot cards on the table as she follows him out the room. Her feet seemed to stomp and patter at the same time as she followed him closely.

“You’ve been hospitable, so, I’ll let you in on a secret.” He suddenly stops, and Lilith runs into his back. She hears a slight chuckle as he turns around, looking down at her. “Your witch friend will be back for you. He’s taught you his tricks… you may even say that he _cares_ for you.”

If it was even more possible, she glared at him as hard as she could and crossed her arms over her chest. Julian chuckled again at the scene before him, “But when he returns…” He steps back and picks up his mask, rubbing the dirt off of it. He hesitates but continues. “Seek me out, for your own sake… that creature is far more dangerous than you’ll ever know.”

Julian delicately places his mask back on his face and saunters to the front door, “Well then. The hour is late, and I’m out of time.” He reaches for the door knob and looks back at her one more time, “Don’t let him fool you, _Lilith_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Arcana! I wish I did! It's amazing :)


	3. Sleep on, dream on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the new chapter, as promised! :) Hope you all enjoy.

Lilith purred as she stretched out her limbs across the bed; she scrunched up her toes and arched her back as she threw her pillow at the other bed across the room. After hearing no groan, she remembered Asra was gone; sighing as she sat up, she stared at the empty bed. The lights of a lantern danced across the wall as she ran her fingers through her hair.

She always felt bad about the bed that Asra slept in, it was the tiniest twin sized bed you could ever imagine, but he always assured her that it was the _second-best_ night of rest he’s ever gotten. And, of course, she’d always quip with ‘ _What’s the first?!’_  And the only response she’d get every time was his infamous smirk.

Biting her lip, she leans back into bed and cuddles her pillow. Her strawberry locks sprawled across the pillow as she stared at his bed. She never knew why she felt so strongly for him, she’d always berate herself about having feelings for her master. But, for some reason, it felt so natural. The only memories she had was a couple from a few years ago, and that’s about it. Whenever she’d try to remember, the memory itself was a fog of confusion that lead to a splitting headache.

The darkness behind the curtains relieved her as she slowly made herself comfortable again. Normally Asra would keep her from falling back asleep, but, he’s not here and the bed is. She pulls the covers closer to her face as she slowly lulls herself back asleep.

* * *

 

Lilith dreamt of an endless ocean that looked like a starry night, she stared at the boundless horizon searching for the end. If she knew anything about waking up in a mysterious wasteland, Asra would be nearby.

Standing up, she dusts her skirt off and spots her white-headed friend nearby, interestingly, on top of a mysterious beast. She strolls over to him, her hands gripping the sides of her skirt the closer she got to him. Their eyes meet, his face bleak as he greets her with a small wave.

“Master, where are we?”

Suddenly, the world shifts and changes colors; the once empty barren is now one of a dark desert, an expanse of sand surrounds them. Her bare feet suddenly felt so cold in the sand as a road of ebony stones laid out in front of them.

Asra’s pleasant voice fractured the silence, “I dare not tell you,” Her locks flowed in front of her as wind blew her towards the path, “if I did, you’d have to promise me never to seek this path.”

Lilith’s head snapped to him as her face grew with concern, and he continued. “Not even I am such a hypocrite as that, Lilith.”

She wasn’t sure which was scarier, how serious Asra was being, or the fact that she swore she’s walked that path once before. Her eyes grew as the path ahead seemed to change, transforming in places that seemed so familiar yet unrecognizable.

“Soon… Soon there will be a crossroads, Lilith.”

“Crossroads? W-Where do they lead?”

“Depends which one you take.”

Asra steps off his marvelous beast and moves closer to her, his eyes filled with worry as he cups her face tenderly, “Now… rest, Lilly.”

* * *

 

Lilith awoke once more, this time from a dreamless sleep, the sunlight bleeding through the curtains of her window. Gingerly, she slips out of bed and stares at his empty bed once more, her heart aching. Looking back at her window she opens the curtains to see the morning sun rising over the horizon; she sighs and begins rummaging through her dresser, looking for a proper outfit.

She settles on a white, crochet halter top and a beige skirt that flowed to her feet; she slips on brown gladiator-like sandals and bracelets around her wrists. Next, she quickly braids her long hair over her shoulder and leaves her bangs around her face. She strolls out their bedroom and picks up her slouchy shoulder bag, slipping her master’s cards inside. Finally, she grabs her jade traveling cloak and slips it around her shoulders, heading to the front door.

The door shuts harshly behind her, the wood grinding against the stone road. Lilith runs her fingers quickly over the locks, making sure to lock the third one behind her. She whispers a small cross-me-not spell as she places her small palm against the monstrous door; a white flash seeps into Asra’s designs and disappears. Satisfied, she pulls her braid over her shoulder and the hood over her head and begins walking the misty street.

It only took a few steps before Lilith’s hair rose on the back of her neck, her stomach churning with paranoia. Stopping in her path, she places her hand over her stomach instinctively and looks off to the alley that lead towards the marketplace.

Her stomach dropped to the sight before her. A towering man with scars on his body that ranged from fresh to old stood in her way. Licking her lips, she stared at him for a moment before stepping up to him.

_“Say something, Lilith. Don’t just stare at him like a mouse in a trap…”_

“Erm, excuse me. You’re in my way, move.”

And to her surprise, the man simply moved over, giving her as much room as possible.

 _“That was easy.”_ Their green eyes met as she straightened her back and lifted her head a tad bit higher, he can feel her confidence go up a couple of pegs. Taking a deep breath, she began to walk past before he placed his giant hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop in her path again.

“He’ll return, uninvited.”

Lilith’s breath hitched in her throat as she looked back at him as he continued, “He will offer you an escape, when you need it the most…” His hand tightened on her shoulder, it wasn’t a threatening touch, but one of distress and concern. “Turn it away, or, you’ll fall into his hand… Just like the rest of us.”

It felt like years until he released her, tension filled the alley like a flood as she turned her head away. She sat there frozen until she knew for sure he was gone, until she could no longer hear the ruffle of his clothes and the clanking of his chains.

She took in a deep, shaky breath and crossed her arms over her chest. The only thing that ran through her mind was that she needed to leave, and she needed to leave _now._ She began rubbing her arms as she continued down the path towards the marketplace.

* * *

 

The rustling sounds of the marketplace grounded her as she slowed her pace. Removing her hood and letting it pool around her shoulders, she flips her braid over her shoulder and lets it hang down her back.

It always amazed her how alive and busy the market was in the mornings, the energy was contagious and instantly lifted her mood. She felt safer in the crowd, easier for her to hide if the man ever came back. Licking her lips, she tries to remember exactly what man she was thinking of, but it kept slipping away from her. A voice broke her trance.

“Lilith! Oh, LILITH!”

Smiling, she recognized her dear friend Simon amongst the crowd; she waves at him gently as she makes her way towards him.

“Lilith, have you eaten this morning,” and before she could reply, “I already know the answer to that one. To see you awake in such an early hour, I doubt you’ve put anything in that belly of yours!” He chuckles softly and signals her to follow him.

“No worries, now, Lilith. I’ve got just the thing, give me just a moment and I’ll have a pumpkin loaf right out for ‘ya!”

The gravel crunches beneath her as she walks over to Simon’s booth, her mind still stuck on the topic of that mysterious man. It was a man, right? She was losing it so fast, and she was trying so hard to keep a hold onto it.

 _“He had black hair…. Black hair.”_ She repeated over and over as she followed Simon on back, taking a seat in the booth with her back against the wall. As Simon placed a small cup of tea in front of her, she looked up and smiled at him, nodding her head in thanks. Simon pats her back gently then places his hands on his hips.

“Lilith, where is that Asra of yours? Sleeping in?”

She rolls her eyes at the thought of that and looks up at him sweetly as she sips her tea, “Hmph, yes, Asra sleeping in! If only…” she takes another sip, and continues, “Ah, no, he’s on a journey!”

Simon chuckles and slips into the seat in front of her, “Y’know, there was a time where he’d always be late from sleeping in!” He nods his head along, as if reliving the memory. “He’d always run by and ask for a pumpkin loaf on the go.” He chuckles again and looks back up to Lilith. “Anyway… where did he go this time?”

Lilith rolls her eyes, again, as she takes a long sip of her tea. A few seconds pass and finally she shrugs, and Simon cocks an eyebrow at her. “He didn’t tell you??” She shakes her head no and hovers the cup in front of her lips, looking at him expectantly. “Asra? Asra keeping secrets from his one and only Lilly!”

Simon smiles at her as he pats the table, getting up he heads back to the kitchen. “Huh, now that is suspicious!” His voice trails off as he walks past the curtains.

Lilith presses the cup against her lips as she lets her mind wonder, she knew she was overthinking, but why didn’t he tell her? “It’s not like that…” She whispers to herself as she takes another sip, looking back to an empty booth she broods.

She places her cup back on its coaster as Simon emerges from the back with a hearty, steaming loaf, wrapping in a thin golden paper on a beautiful plate; he slips it onto the table and takes his seat back in front of her. “What’cha say, Lilith?”

She licks her lips as her stomach grumbles, “It’s not like that! He was acting strange, Simon.”

Simon cocks his eyebrow at her again, “Asra acting strange? And?”

She pouts and cocks her head at him, Simon knew the look. He was prodding, and prodding was aloud only after she finishes her food. He chuckles and holds his hand out to the loaf, inviting her to eat it.

Lilith begins devouring the loaf, her face filled with concern. Simon looked over her and snorted, getting her attention. “Ah, I’ll leave it be, Lilith.” He flags his hand at her and she stops mid-bite to look up to Simon and he smiles at her again, “Enjoy your loaf, and _your_ time at the palace.” She scoffs and takes the bite, her eyes staring daggers at him.

“Ugh, Simon, loose lips sink ships!” She reaches in to slap his arm but misses as he quickly gets up from his seat. “Lilith, words spread quickly, especially if its about a lost countess finding her way to a witch’s doorstep.” He places his hands on his hips.

He was surprised her eyes didn’t roll out of her head, he could feel the attitude from there. She pulls out a coin and places it on the table and finishes her drink, wrapping her loaf up she eyes Simon and stands up. He grabs the coin and places it back into her hand, “No worries, Lilith. It’s on the house.” Simon squeezes her shoulder tenderly, then gathers her tea cup and its coaster and disappears behind the curtain to his kitchen.

Lilith places her bread into her bag and flips her braid back over her shoulder as she pulls her hood over her head. Licking her lips, she thinks back to the mantra she was memorizing, _“Black hair?”_ She raised a brow; completely lost on who’s ebony head she was trying to remember. Gripping onto the straps of her bag she heads back out into the market, finally ready to head to the palace.


	4. Royal Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Back with a new chapter c: Soon there will be some Asra! And it will be delicious! Please, let me know what you guys think! I love suggestions.

Lilith blew a piece of hair out of her view as she carried herself up the elegant stairs that led to the even more elegant palace. At first, she felt at peace as she nibbled on her pumpkin loaf, but as she got close her nerves began to rattle. Really, she just felt out of place. She looked and felt like a gypsy, like her sandals were unworthy to climb the marble staircase.

As she reached the top, she thanked Asra for his restlessness that always led to them to go on endless journeys, when he did invite her. One thing Asra did was keep her on her toes, which was unfortunate for Lilith, she enjoyed lounging around the house and doing nothing. Coming down back to reality, Lilith gasped as she looked at the palace through the towering gate. Its iron rods twisted into a beautiful, yet intricate design. She slowly walked closer, gripping onto it as she stared into the bountiful lands ahead of her. The cold, smooth iron felt like heaven against her warm and sweaty face. She licked the sweat off her upper lip and gazed further into what was ahead.

“Oi, who goes there?!”

Lilith jumped and bumped her forehead against the metal, the guard chuckled behind her but quickly regained his composure. She cursed her clumsiness and turned to face him quickly, her braid slapping her opposite shoulder. She felt dumb, there were two guards on either side of this monstrous gate, and she never noticed them. She could hear Asra now…

“Oh—um, well my name is Lilith. The Countess requested that I come to the palace, at once.” She smiled at the guard then starting rummaging through her bag, looking for Asra’s deck. “You see, she needed me to—”

“Lilith?” The guard to her left shared a glimpse with the guard to her right then readjusted his stance, “We have no knowledge of a _Lilith._ Are you _sure_ it was the _Countess_ herself?”

She cocks her infamous brow and narrowed her eyes at him, “ _AmIsureitwasthecountessherself?_ Do I _look_ blind?! Of course it was the—”

“Look, _Lilith,_ unless you know the _code,_ you must leave _immediately._ ” The guard to her right divulged as he began picking at a piece of dirt on his spear, looking uninterested. She glared at him as well, then back over to the one of the left; neither one of them giving her the time of their day. She huffed then crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes.

“Well! It just so happens that I _do_ know the code.” She sighed with an attitude of a lifetime, glimpsing between the two guards.

They both sat silent, which irked her, because they knew she didn’t know the code, well they assumed. But thing is, they don’t _really_ know that she doesn’t know, so therefore she _could_ know. She nodded along to her train of thought then she felt a pull at her magic. It was the arcana, she could feel them calling out to her. She gazed back out to the palace and listened to their call.

Lilith smirked and fixed her gaze on a the very tippy top of the palace, “3, 6, 7, 9.”

She heard the shuffle of armor as the two guards looked at each, the one to her left shrugged as the one to her right shook his head. They both back up, allowing her entry through the gate. “ _You_ may enter.” Lilith’s smirk grew wider as she walked past both of them, her sandals becoming silent as she stepped onto the bridge.

* * *

 

A cute and equally short red-head stepped in front of her, her clothing plain yet beautiful with a fruit-basket on her hip. She smiled at Lilith and gave her a small wave with her free hand, “You must be Lilith! Of course, of course, follow me!” She quipped, her voice filled with delight. She beckoned Lilith to come closer, and as she cut the distance, they began walking to the palace together. “My name is Portia! I’ll be taking care of you while you visit the palace.”

Portia continued about her stay and her comfort arrangements, but Lilith’s attention was caught by something more mysterious. A long, noodle-like creature swam in the water under the bridge. It seemed to glow even though its appearance was deathly pale, as if something drained all of its blood. The white and glowing appearance made her think of Asra and his thick, unruly hair, and she felt her hand instinctively go over her heart. She rubbed her collarbone as she thought of him.

“Lilith? Are you all right?” Portia asked as she lightly placed her hand on her shoulder. Portia began looking over the bridge to where Lilith was looking then quickly caught on, giving her a sweet smile. “It’s beautiful isn’t it! Do you like animals?”

Lilith smiled back and nodded along, “I _love_ animals.” Portia patted her shoulder and looked ahead as they walked across the bridge, “Then you’ll love it here! This palace is home to all kinds of exotic animals.” Lilith began straying towards the railing of the bridge, keeping her eye on the creature below.

“However,” Portia watched her, smirking. “You may not want to get _too_ friendly with that one.” She pointed towards the ghost-like noodle swimming along with them. “It’s a vampire-eel. Imported from the faraway swamps.” Lilith looked at her, letting her continue.

“No eyes…. Oh, and no ears! Pretty impressive for it to be as graceful as it is.” Portia looks back over to her and smirks, “As long as you don’t fall in and start splashing around, you’ll be just fine.” She says with a wink.

The rest of the walk was filled with chatter between the two, and by the end, Lilith felt like she made a new friend. She didn’t expect to find someone so chatty and friendly within the palace walls, she expected people like the two guards up front.

As they approached the two large double doors, Portia turned to smile at her. “Yep, well, here we are!” She turned her attention back to the entrance and knocked loudly against the copper, her knocks echoing loudly. Lilith’s eyes grew as she watched the doors swing open, her eyes grew wider to the contents inside.

Out of all the ways she imagined the palace, she never imagined something as gorgeous as this. The contrast between the white marble and golden walls made the place gleam with elegance, even the marbled floors shone as if they were just cleaned. The wall was lined with servants that stood at attention, each of them greeting her with a welcome. The greetings echoed in the hall and took her by surprise as she cocked a brow at Portia, who just continued on as if it wasn’t a big deal.

At first, Lilith didn’t dare set foot to the beauty ahead of her, but as the distance between her and Portia grew, she jogged up to her side. The pattering of her sandals echoed throughout the long, glorious hall. Her eyes wandered and she took in her view, taking mental pictures so she could share them with Asra later.

Suddenly, a tiny servant with a lavishly royal blue feather that seem to grow from their head stepped out of line and bowed in front of Lilith. She stopped in her tracks and bowed awkwardly back, only to look up and see the servant gone but to Portia’s side.

Portia rubbed her hands together and looked to the servant, “Mimi, how are we on time?” The servant seemed to explode, their face filled with terror, “Oh TERRIBLE! Just, TERRIBLE! You’re late, you’re late!” The servant’s hands exploded in front of them, “The fifth course was cleared! Oh, the ladyship. She’s most unhappy, most unhappy indeed!”

Portia threw Lilith a worrisome glance then sighed, handing off her fruit basket to Mimi. “Oh dear, have the sommelier fetch us a bottle of the Golden Goose.” She urged, patting the servant on her back.

Mimi’s face grew and she nodded furiously, “Oh! Golden Goose! The ladyship, she will be most pleased!” The tiny servant continued prattling as she slides behind a panel in the wall, it seamlessly closing behind her.

Portia glanced at Lilith, her eyes rolling softly. “I may or may not have miscalculated how much time we had… looks like I’ll have to escort you to the dining room immediately.” She gently grabs a hold of Lilith’s arm, guiding her.

“Dining…?” Lilith whispered, allowing Portia to take the wheel. Portia threw her another glance then smirked, “You think we’d make you walk up all those steps and not feed you!?” She giggles and tugs her forward, hurrying their steps.

Suddenly Portia lets out a low whistle and shakes her head, peeking at the strawberry-blonde. “Then again, late for dinner with the Countess… could only wonder about what kind of punishment you may receive.”

Lilith finally giggles and rolls her eyes at Portia, “Ooh, okay! Y’know, if I’m late… doesn’t that mean you’re late as well?” Lilith cocks a brow as Portia rolls her eyes, squeezing her arm tight.

Suddenly, the two are standing in front of a large, mahogany door. Portia turns to her and smiles, “Well, we can go in together and find out who exactly is on trial.” Lilith returns the smile as Portia slowly opens the door, the both of them walking in giggling.

* * *

 

All of Lilith’s senses went into overload as she stepped into the dining room, her nose ached as it filled with luscious, appetizing smells and the sudden bright and ornate manner turned into a more luxurious and exclusive environment. The dining room was somewhat mysterious with the help of candles assorted along the long marble table that barely lit up the room, in addition to the lotus like chandeliers that hung on the white and golden ceiling. A small quintet adorned evening gowns that seemed to out dress their ambling music. 

“Ah, Lilith. This is truly a surprise,” The Countess remarked as she peered over the table at the two, “Please, have a seat. It seems you’re late for dinner.” She takes a shot out of her wine glass, keeping her eyes glued on them.

Portia pats Lilith’s arm and quickly departs from her side, only to be replaced with another servant who guides her to her seat; smoothly, they remove her plate from in front of her and continued on to the other side of the dining room. Lilith pouts a bit as she watches the plate float away from her.

The Countess lets out a deep, doubtful sigh and places a long nail on her lip, “For a good moment, I believed you’ve forgotten about me _and_ my invitation.” She taps her lip and places her hand on her neck elegantly and continues. “Hmph, perhaps you’re just very slow at traveling. Taking your time… Lilith, are you unaccustomed to travel?”

She overlooks Lilith, and before she could speak, she relents, “Well, look at you! You look exhausted. You’ve certainly outdone yourself, no? Your adorable little cheeks, why, they’re just gleaming from the sweat!” She taunts, her sneer alluring. Lilith could feel her cheeks turn red, the humility was strong.

“N-No, not at all Countess. I travel a lot, in fact. It’s just sometimes,” She smiled nervously, playing with the tip of her braid. “Well, sometimes I just get lost on the path of life… I guess.” She shrugs her shoulders and smiles again at Nadia.

Nadia’s sneer turned into hard-reading glance, her eyes narrowed. It felt more like she was assessing and judging her at the same time. “Soooo, you _were_ wasting time?” And before Lilith could take it all back…

“After I made such a spectacle of myself, seeking you out, coming to you at such a desperate hour…” Her once harden expression turned into an ashamed look. Her cheeks red, her eyes uncertain, she looks away from Lilith and places her nail on her lip once more.

Lilith’s heart couldn’t take all of these emotions at once, she went from awe, nervousness, humiliation then guilt within not even 5 minutes. She opened her mouth to speak but only found nothing coming out. Nadia downed the rest of her wine and held her glass up, letting Portia pour more into it.

As Portia filled her glass, Nadia looked up to her sweetly and admiringly. “Ah, Portia. You are my _only_ comfort in this world.” She confides and begins swirling the wine around in her glass.

Portia smiled and bows her head softly, “I’m honored, milady.”

Nadia finishes swirling her wine as she puts the glass faintly to her lips, taking a gentle sip. “Oh, Portia, why this wine… It’s so lovely.” She purrs, looking back up to her one and only. “Is this a Golden Goose?” Nadia digresses, continuing to speak highly of Portia and the wine.

And as Lilith’s guilt overcomes her, she begins to inspect the room to ignore the bad taste in her mouth. Her eyes wander until they land on an intriguing painting, one of many beasts sharing a meal amongst themselves. And, in the middle, sits a daunting white goat decorated with the finest clothes. Lilith could feel her hands tightening on her skirt as she stared the goat in its red eyes. She could’ve sworn it was looking _right_ back at her, tempting her to remember something.

Suddenly, the chatter stops and before Lilith could come back down to reality Nadia raises the subject. “It appears our guest is enchanted by the painting… Lilith, do you like it?”

Lilith, not wanting to hurt the Countess again nodded her head along, “Yes, I do, milady. It’s beautiful.” Nadia smiles softly, seemingly amused by the strawberry-blonde in front of her. “Fascinating. Does it appeal to you, Lilith?” She asks softly, “Does it appeal to your _beastly_ nature? Making me wait around like this?”

Lilith’s eyes shoot over to Nadia’s, and she narrows them in suspicion. Nadia, relents, “Hmph, nevertheless, you have awful taste… Just _like him._ ” And suddenly, like a flip of a switch, Nadia’s face turns somber. “Oh… my husband… rest his poor soul.”

Lilith scoffs gently then turns back to the painting, her mind racing at the thought of Count Lucio. The Countess comparing her to _him?_ She didn’t know whether to feel insulted or appreciative.

“Lucio, of course, he’s the goat in the middle,” She says softly, looking at the painting with Lilith. “Ever so the provider.” She whispers, her hand playing with the fabric around her neck, finishing her thought. “Indeed, his gracious generosity won the hearts of beloved citizens. Oh, how Lucio was oh so adored.”

Nadia sighs seemingly lost in her train of thought. “Lucio had them all eating out of the palm of his hand, much like this painting… demonstrates.”

“Whatever the great Count Lucio offered, there they were, gobbling it all up.” Nadia shakes her head and looks back to Lilith, her face expressionless. “You could say, they worshipped him. In fact, we never had guards out back. Protecting us… no one dared cross Lucio.” She hummed.

Lilith licked her lips, “Because they were afraid of him?” She asked softly, their eyes meeting. Nadia smirked for a second then went back to a somber expression, impressed with Lilith’s question. “…Possibly.” She then turned her attention to the uncomfortable servants that lined the walls.

“However, if I’m not mistaken, am I not feared as well amongst the people?” She quips, her hand going back to the fabric around her neck. “Certainly, not loved like Lucio was.”

Nadia sighed deeply, once more. Then sank into her chair, her fingers rubbing her neck gently. “Do these eyes look like they have known no bitter tear, Lilith?” She asks. “Beneath this breast, do you imagine a heart of stone?” Her eyes close as she holds onto the fabric, “I truly take no joy in striking fear into my people. Oh, how it pains me to do so….” She mewls, her face filled with lost hope.

“Oh, only if you knew how much I wanted to open my doors to my people, allow them to come in and enjoy themselves. Just like the old days…” She trails off, then suddenly she shoots back her glass of wine, finishing it just like that. And, like clockwork, Portia was at her side once more offering more of her favorite wine.

Nadia licks the wine from her lips and turns her attention back to Lilith. “Tell me, Lilith… did you ever attend the masquerade?” She continues, “Do you remember when the whole city would come alive, the streets were filled with music… Revelry took hold of hearts young and old.” Nadia recounts, her tone sounding nostalgic.

“And all for Lucio… all in celebration of our dear, Count Lucio… Wouldn’t it be great to do that again?”

Lilith watched as the Countess swirled the wine in her glass, thinking over what she just said. Is she serious? She asked herself, is the Countess really serious? To hold a masquerade once more? After what happened last time…

Nadia shoots her a glance, as if they were thinking the same thing. “Oh, I know exactly what you’re thinking. How could I even entertain the thought?” She purrs, looking back to her glass. “I’m not coy, you know. I know exactly what the masquerade brings to mind.”

Her expression turns grim, “A fond and nostalgic memory for many, only to be tainted by sorrow and pain… Oh, it was such a terrible shock to the guests,” She drawls, her voice laced with betrayal. “To find their host _murdered_ so violently.”

Lilith could feel the servant’s uneasiness, as they shuffle a tad bit. She averts her eyes from her Countess only to look at the painting once more, her heart aching for her ladyship.

“Oh, my poor dear Lucio… Burned alive in his own bed at the celebration of his own birthday…” Her voice trails off, cracking a bit at the end. “What did he do to invite such hatred…” She whispers. “Nevertheless, an opportunity for those who hated him in the end.”

“A masquerade, such a perfect time for them to walk around in secrecy… to blend in.” She sighs, “Why, we couldn’t have made it any easier for them.”

Lilith meets Nadia’s eyes with empathy, trying to show her she understood her pain. Nadia gives her a small smile and takes another sip of her wine. “Ever since then, guests have been scarce. However, that changes tonight now that you’re here!”

Lilith raises a brow and looks to her Countess with curiosity, “And… how so with me?” Nadia’s smile grows and she taps her lip with her nail. “Down to business? I remember why I liked you, now.”

“It’s no secret… murder cannot elude me. Now that _he_ escaped from jail, the palace has certainly on edge.” She hums. “This monster has gotten away with killing my husband, but also robbing this city of it’s vengeance.”

The servants shuffle again, however, Lilith this time was on the edge of her seat. Taking in and listening to the Countess speak. Nadia places a hand on the table and looks to Lilith with upmost importance. “I want that man found! I want him covered in chains! And even more so, I want everyone in this city to see it!”

Nadia’s grim expression turned mischievous, as if she held the world’s secrets on her tongue. “Therefore, we shall hold another masquerade this year.”

Everyone in the room either gasped or stood to attention, another masquerade? Lilith could feel the tension from her seat. A masquerade after finding the murderer? Well, if she knew the city well, and she did… the city would go into a craze, a free-for-all…

Nadia relents, “I, too, see the future, whether I want to or not… and I saw you, Lilith.” She purrs, giving her guest her full attention. “It is you, you’re the one who will find that _Julian Devorak_ , it is you who will bring justice to this pained city!”

And before Nadia could continue, a loud crash interrupts her. Everyone looks to Portia, who’s face is disheveled with pain as remnants of Golden Goose pool around her feet. “Portia?” Nadia inquires, giving her a sympathetic look.

“F-Forgive me, your ladyship. Slippery hands.” She stumbles, looking to the Countess with big eyes. Nadia only lifts her head up and sighs, running her fingers along her neck.

“You’re forgiven.”

Lilith felt the tension loosen, why not tighten it up again? Bring some attention off of her new friend. “And, what if we find him, milady?”

Nadia looks back to Lilith, her face filled with determination. “ _When_ we find him, we shall bring him before the people so that they may experience their rightful justice themselves.”

“Whether he begs for life or hangs his head in defeat, the people will cherish it.” She smiles. “They get their rightful vengeance and festivities, who wouldn’t be delighted?”

Nadia raises from the table, and Lilith joins her, “Portia.” Nadia rings, looking to her servant. Alas, no answer, Portia’s face filled with disbelief. “Portia!”

“Y-Yes, milady!”

“Please, show our guest to her quarters. I tire and so does our guest, I’m sure she has much to ponder over tonight.” Nadia purrs as she watches Portia grab onto Lilith’s arms, pulling her to the door.

“Oh, and by the way, Lilith.” Portia stops, letting Lilith look back at Nadia.

“I’m interested to see more of this… magic of yours. And, I look forward to our partnership, as well.”


	5. Chasing Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Finally get some fluff between Lilly and Asra! c:<  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Lilith’s cheek flushed as Portia and her traveled down the long corridors of the palace. Portia let out a deep sigh, her cheeks flushed as well. Lilith’s emerald eyes seemed to study what was ahead of her, but in reality, she wasn’t taking in anything. Her mind was racing, it was a cycle of whether she embarrassed herself or said something wrong. Lilith let out a sigh as well, and the two traveled the corridors in agreeable silence.

As they traveled around a corner, a giant elegant staircase caught her eye. It seemed lonesome and forgotten, a path that led to darkness. Lilith wished to be up there right now, hiding from her “royal” responsibilities. Rolling her eyes, she lands them on an interesting sight.

Two beautiful, snow white dogs curled up against each other adorned the bottom step. They both slowly raise their heads as Lilith’s emerald eyes met their blood red ones. Smiling in awe, Lilith stepped closer to the two, carefully. Kneeling down, she held her hand out to let the two sniff her hand.

“Well, well… hello there, little friends.” Cooed Lilith as the two dogs’ tails began to wag, she gently scratched the top of one of their heads.

A loud gasp interrupted the intimate moment, causing Lilith to retreat her hand back. Quickly, Portia was to her side with a quizzical look on her face.

“Huh, well isn’t this bizzare…” Hummed Portia as she placed her hand on her hip, “These two, they never took kindly to strangers.”

“However, they seem to take to you enough to leave their favorite spot.” She smiles sweetly at Lilith, “They’re trained like that… huh, I’ve never seen them act this way.” Her face returns back to a questioning look as she studies both the dogs.

The dogs began sniffing Lilith’s clothes, their long and slim snouts brush up against her bare waist causing Lilith to shiver. She smiles and scratches one behind their ears, causing both of them to draw back and look up to her expectantly. Raising her brow, she stares at them back and waits.

They both lower their heads obediently to Lilith and retreat back to their spot near the staircase. Lilith looks over to Portia, who looked even more clueless than her. Suddenly, her face lights up with wonder and she smiles brightly at Lilith.

“I’ve… well, I’ve never seen them do that before!” She exclaims, grabbing onto Lilith’s arm once more. “Things are never dull around you, huh?”

Lilith shares a smile and pats her hand, “Y’know, I hear that a lot…” she murmurs, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that at all!” Portia continues, “Oh, the poor pups. They haven’t had their chamomile cakes!” She sighs, meeting Lilith’s gaze. “They’re gonna be up _all_ night.” She exaggerates and let’s go of Lilith as she walks backwards.

“Now, you three stay friendly! No snapping! No BITING!” Portia narrows her eyes at the last request, glaring at the two seemingly innocent dogs. As she sends the two the infamous signal of, _I’m watching you_ , she flips back around and heads around the corner.

Lilith is left alone with the two white hounds, who began sniffing her once again. She giggles and watches the two take turns sniffing spots on her skirt. The smaller one lands on her wrist and begins tugging on her bracelet, as if he was trying to pull it off. She gasps and pulls her hand up to her chest, looking down at the smaller one in disbelief.

They both retreat once more, staring back at her smugly. Suddenly, she feels a strange sensation emerge from her chest. It felt like a flameless fire that seemed to burn up her entire body. Instinctively, she begins rubbing her chest.

_“Oooh, hello, hello, hello! What. Do. We… have here?”_ Whispers the strange, disembodied voice. Lilith’s eyes grew as she looked around the hall, seeing no one in sight.

_“A guest?”_

Its voice seemed to echo from atop of the dark and lonely stairs in front of her. The two dogs bite the fabric of her skirt and pull her towards the staircase, relentlessly. Lilith followed the two, as if she had any choice. As they reached the first step, her sandal slips, and she falls to her knees.

_“Yesss, my beauties! Bring that morsel to **me**.” _ Hissed the voice in delight as the two begin wagging their tails.

Lilith shoos the two away as she studies the top of the staircase, still not a person in sight. The darkness lures her as she regains her balance, slowly she takes another step.

_“Gooood, just a little closer…”_ The eloquent voice seemed to moan as she climbed the steps. _“Now, best behavior, you two… let’s show off our famous hospitality!”_

Portia’s call breaks her trance, causing Lilith to falter. A snickering echo fills the halls above her, beckoning her to come closer. Lilith feels her trance break once more as she hears Portia’s footsteps get closer. The two dogs whine and beckon her closer, but Lilith relents and turns her attention to her new friend.

“Lilith!... Lili- Oh there you are!” Portia calls, her face hesitates as she looks at her. “Did the dogs go up the stairs?”

Lilith’s mouth fails her, but her body clutches with a small nod. She looks up the staircase one last time as the pull weakens on her. She feels the haze lift from her mind, but still feels the warmth inside her.

Portia quietly walks over and places the small plate of cakes by the staircase then grabs Lilith’s arm gently, pulling her down from the steps. She rubs her arm and gives her a small smile, “Come, Lilith. Let’s get you to bed…” She coos. “You’ve had a long day.”

Lilith hesitantly follows her but relents. Slowly, Portia leads Lilith to her room, which luckily wasn’t that far.

As they arrive, Portia opens the door and her arm, inviting Lilith inside. “And here we are!” She exclaims as Lilith enters. “These’ll be your quarters for now, Lilith.”

Lilith inspects the elegant room, dropping her cloak on a chair beside her as Portia continues, “Let’s see… umm… oh yeah! Breakfast is at sunrise, don’t worry! I won’t let you be late for that too!” She giggles as she moves past her, preparing her bed quickly.

“Alrightie, I’ll leave you be! You look like you’re about to drop!” Smiling she heads to the door, “If you need anything, just holler!”

And before the door closes, Lilith speaks up.

“Portia, earlier… during dinner, why did you drop the wine?”

The door remained cracked before Portia emerged, her body leaning against the frame. She met Lilith with a painful expression, her face drained of color. Her brows knit as she searches for an answer, “Well, y’know. Slippery hands?”

Lilith narrows her eyes gently, tilting her head at her, waiting expectantly.

“It’s just, y’know… we were all expecting a guest and we just didn’t expect them to be as lovely as you!” She elaborates, ending it with a wink. Lilith only stares back, waiting patiently for the rest.

Portia sighs, “Look, I just didn’t expect all of that, y’know…” Her face tightens, “She wants you to find that _doctor,_ who could be anywhere! He could be dead in a ditch somewhere, for all we know…”

“It’s been a while, Lilith.” Portia shakes her head, then looks Lilith dead in the eye. “I just know, for the first time in a long time… the Countess seems hopeful, and it’s because of you…” Her voice trails as she looks down at her hands, “If anyone can help her, it’s you.”

She sighs again and lingers in the doorway, as if she had something more to say. Lilith begins to say something only for Portia to finish, “Sleep well, Lilith.” And with that, the door closes gently behind her.

Lilith ponders for a moment then slowly slips into the luxurious bed, its soft sheets comforting her. She slips her bag off her shoulder and pulls out Asra’s deck, placing her bag on the bed-stand. She holds the deck close as she sends out a wave of magic, waiting for a sign of her white-haired crush. Scoffing, she should’ve known better. Her stomach turns into a knot and she feels a small, warm tear go down her cheek. Slowly, she falls asleep.

* * *

 

Asra always said that Lilith was a heavy sleeper, and well, he was right. Faust didn’t believe him, because well, it was Faust. Life wouldn’t be more fun if she always listened to Asra.

However, Faust would soon learn that their dear, strawberry-blonde was indeed a hibernating bear. And Faust really did try her best to wake up Lilly. She thought maybe the cool, chilly wind from the open balcony door would do it. Alas, no, Lilly only snored a tab-bit louder.

Faust thought the two vases she knocked over and broken would do it, and they didn’t… of course. So, Faust slithered over and studied the petite blonde. Tilting her head, she recognized her master’s deck in her grasp and smugly slithered to her pillow. Using her tail, she tickled Lilith’s nose, making her lose her grasp on the deck and scratch her face.

Quickly, Faust wraps her tail-end around the deck and slithers away with it, leaving it on the bed stand. As Faust lands on the ground with a small thump, she hears Lilith began to rustle…

* * *

 

Lilith awakens from her deep sleep to a ticklish nose, she rubs it vigorously and she stretches out her toes. Yawning, she looks over the open balcony door and yelps quietly. Her eyes grow large as she looks around the room, seeing broken vases decorating the floor.

When she realizes no other human is there with her, she notices Asra’s deck is gone. Gasping, she sits up in the large bed and begins tossing the blankets around looking for it. Her stomach drops as she feels a ripple of emotions wash over her. Not even one day with his deck and _she_ lost it. Scoffing she stands up from the bed and begins searching the room.

Her eyes travel across the open balcony, pass the bed, then land on her bed stand. A sudden relief washes over her as she sees his deck, safe and sound. Sighing, she grabs the deck and sits down on the edge of the bed, holding it close to her.

However, a familiar, cheeky noodle catches her sight.

“Faust!” Lilith gasps as the cheeky noodle slips under her door, her tail wriggling behind her.

“No! Wait! FAUST!” Lilith whispers loudly, landing on her knees as she looks under the door, watching her slithery friend get away.

Quickly, Lilith grabs her bag and stuffs Asra’s deck delicately inside and runs out the door. Her bare-feet patter quietly on the floor as she chases after Faust.

Asra taught Faust well, meaning Faust was quick on her tail and could handle herself in most situations. But could Faust handle being caught by guards? Or even worse, those two dogs?

Lilith slides to a stop, coming to a fork in the hall. Half of her hair seemed to come undone from her braid as she franticly looks to her left and right. She makes her decision fast and goes right, her feet pattering down the marble hall.

Lilith freezes in her tracks as she recognizes the sight in front of her of the long, dark and depressing staircase with the two beautiful dogs cuddling in front. She feels relieved as she notices the two have just awoken because of her, not Faust.

The two dogs raise slowly and their tails wag just as slow. The closer they get, the faster their tails go. They begin sniffing around her waist once more, tickling her. She begins to giggle as the two dogs sniff faster, “Hey… you two, stop!” She whispers, loudly.

Their noses lead them to her bag, and they start sniffing it relentlessly. Slim, long snouts start trying to enter her bag as she pulls it up and close away from the two. The last thing she needs is a slobbery deck of cards. She turns around abruptly and jogs away, with the two dogs in tow.

Looking back, she sees the two following her closely behind. Lilith speeds up and eventually begins running down the hall, the two dogs on her heels. She arrives at the fork again and quickly ducks into the left hall.

As the hall ends into a beautiful balmy veranda, she notices the two dogs are no longer following her. She takes her time to catch her breath and to investigate her surroundings. She steps to the railing of the veranda, taking in the beautiful fields in front of her.

The green, luscious maze in front of her housed a beautiful clearing in its center, she felt her instincts tug at her, telling her to go there. If Faust is anywhere, it’s there… she told herself as she carefully climbed over the railing, descending into the garden below.

The gorgeous maze reminded her of when Asra lost her in one just like this, but it was a tad bit smaller. She smiled to herself as she remembered that he was always close by, in fact, he was always on the opposite side of the wall from her. It seemed like that sometimes, with Asra. Like a big, grassy wall separated the two. They could talk all they want, but that wall kept them from being something more, and she wasn’t sure between the two who kept that wall up.

The sound of falling water interrupts her train of thought as she rounds the last corner. A beautiful fountain sits in the middle of the maze with an old, rich willow tree hanging around it. As she steps closer, she sees a familiar face amongst the branches…

“Faust!” She blurts as she jogs closer, holding her arm out for her slithery friend. Faust, herself, seems to be pleased as well.

Lilith cocks her brow as she notices Faust’s attention on the fountain in front of them, slowly she retreats her arm. Getting a feeling that Faust wants to show her something, she takes a seat on the rim of the fountain. She studies the reflective water below as it changes shapes in front of her. Raising her brow once more, she watches as they change more and more…

Her strawberry-blonde reflection fades to a paler sight… a soft and white, curly head of hair appears and completely replaces her reflection. Her breath hitches in her throat as she recognizes Asra, who is drawing water and drinking it deeply from his hands. As the water spills from his hands, it seems to send ripples her way, as if it was falling from her side as well.

Lilith, at a lost for words, watches her snow-haired crush shake the water from his hair. His thick curls frame his face as he opens his eyes only to meet emerald ones.

“Lilly…?”

Asra gapes at the reflection, looking just as surprised as Lilith. He leans forward and more droplets fall from his face, causing ripples throughout the reflection. He seems just as surprised as she is… does that mean this is no spell of his? But hers? And if it was hers… how did she do this?

“Lilith! Can you hear me?” Lilith stares blankly for a second then quickly nods, causing Asra to smirk at her. She feels her cheeks turn hot.  He chuckles at her as he gives her his infamous closed-eye smile, “Lilly, this is amazing!”

She finally notices that he is sitting crisscross beside a pond, his impressive mount resting beside him with it’s head on his knee. One of his arm’s lay across the beast’s head, and the other rests in his lap.

“Faust! Looks like she found you alright…” His face turns somber as he studies her face, “I wasn’t sure about leaving her behind but, after that reading… I thought I’d trust my intuition.” He smiles at her softly.

Lilith looks up to Faust who seems to also share his feelings, she holds her arm out letting Faust slither down it and to her shoulder. Placing a small peck on Faust’s head, she looks back at Asra, “I’m glad she’s here, then.”

Asra beams at the sight before him, looking pretty pleased with both himself and Faust. Lilith laughs at him and shakes her head as she leans closer, “I’m also glad that you’re here.”

His face flushes as the beast beside him snorts, he runs his fingers through his curly mess of hair and looks off behind her, “Where is here, exactly?” He questions, his cheeks still red.

“Wait… I know that tree… Lilly, are you at the palace?”

Lilith rolls her eyes at him as she sits up straight, cocking her eyebrow at him. He knew that look, it meant, hey! Don’t change the subject on me! But he ignored it, testing her patience. They glared at each other for a moment before she broke, typical.

“Yes, I’m at the palace…” She quips as Asra narrows his eyes at her. “Wait, how did you kno-“

“Why are you at the palace?” He interrupts, his face filled with confusion.

She sighs again, giving him that look, which he ignores once more and waits for her to finish. Asra knew Lilith like the back of his hand, he knew how to get information out of her. Lilith wasn’t the one to sit around in silence and wait things out, she was impatient. She rests her face in one of her hands and begins the long explanation of how she got there. His face went from worry, to awe, and back to being worried when she mentioned about Doctor Julian’s little escapade that night.

“Oh, Lilith… Are you alright?” His voice was laced with guilt, and so was his face.

“Yes! I’m fine, I promise! It really wasn’t anything…” She says, Asra’s expression relaxing only a little bit. He sighs and rubs his hand over his face, then runs it back through his curls.

“Unbelievable…” He scoffs, “The day you needed me the most… and I’m gone.” He shakes his head and smiles softly, “I guess, actually, you really didn’t need me…”

“Anyway, I’m glad that at least Faust is with you now, Lilly.” He toys with his hair, “At least if there’s another intruder, I’ll know now.” He chuckles, “Actually, Lilly, have you eaten at all today??”

Lilith’s stomach gurgles and she blushes, placing her hand over it. “I’m gone for one day and you don’t eat, typical.” He smirks, “You walked _all_ day, didn’t you, Lilly? You have to eat.”

Lilith feels the heat on her neck as she rolls her eyes, looking over to the maze. “I _did_ eat, I just didn’t eat enough.” She meet’s Asra’s violet eyes with her emerald ones, sighing.

“Y’know, I talked to Simon today.” She says quietly, “He told me that there used to be a time where you’d sleep in, and you’d always be in a rush.” She watches Asra’s face turn from nostalgic to wistful, as if he was reliving an old memory. He smiles softly, “Yes, well, I used to have a reason to sleep in back then… Now I just have a reason to wake up.”

Lilith feels her cheeks get hotter as Asra smirks at her. The great beast on his knee groans, interrupting the two.

“Ah, well, it seems we’ve rested long enough.” He says, “We need to go, but, Lilly…” He trails off as he looks over her one more time, “I’m really glad I got to see you, too.” He stands up hesitantly, then walks away from view. The water slowly ripples over as the sound of rushing winds past, and she finds herself staring at her own reflection.

She studies her bright green eyes and her button nose, down to her pouty lips. Her eyes land on the unruly mess of her hair, through all that chasing she never noticed how her braid was loose and more of her wavy hair framed her face. Sighing, she feels her stomach gurgle once more and looks over to Faust.

Standing up, she looks back to the veranda and slowly starts walking out of the maze. Her exhausted mind raced through everything that happened today, again. She thought about Asra, and her stomach flipped. Seeing him truly made her feel better about everything.

As she exited the maze, she heard a soft whisper behind her, _“That snake has gotten… much bigger…”_ But she was too tired to care, her mind raced back to how she recognized where Asra was at. It looked just like that place from her dream… could it be she had a vision?

She climbed the fence slowly, then quickly snuck through the halls of the palace. Thankfully, with no dogs in sight, she was able to make it to her bedroom in peace. As she slipped into her bed, she felt Faust slither off her shoulder and off to her own place. Lilith stretched out under the covers and laid on her side. Looking out into the moonlight, she slowly fell asleep in that big, luxurious bed.


	6. Heard you're tryna sell your soul, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here with a new update \\(^-^)/  
> Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you guys think or want to see in the future!  
> These images are what inspired her new outfit, I started Lilith off as a bit quirky and a tad-bit shy. But as we progress, I wanna see her blossom (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> https://imgur.com/a/6GYdAqU

Her mouth was as dry as cotton, and her eyes were even drier. The winds were so strong, strong enough to direct and push her into its own path. Her hair whipped her face as she searched the lands ahead of her. It felt like an endless sea of dark sand and the only thing keeping her on course was the wind and the black cobblestone path beneath her. Lilith’s feet felt frozen as she walked this lonely path, she licked her lips and continued walking on, looking for her purpose. She knew it was a dream, only a dream.

Her heart ached as she searched the boundless horizon for Asra, she needed him more than ever. This feeling of hopelessness and fear filled her throat, making each swallow a task. An overwhelming feeling of despair and impending doom crowded her mind as she stopped at the bottom of a hill.

_Finally,_ she thought to herself as the hills evened out into a plane of sand. An unmistakable head of white hair caught her eye and she felt her stomach lurch. Asra was standing far away from her, his remarkable beast at his side. Lilith stepped forward and screamed his name, but the only thing that came out was a gasp for air. She screamed his name over and over in her mind as she gasped for air, placing her hand at her throat.

_Breathe, Lilly, Breathe…_

Taking in a deep breath through her nose, she relaxed herself as she watched Asra inspect his path ahead. He was at a crossroads; one path went east, the other west. Slowly, she walks forward and feels herself losing air again. Something, or _someone,_ was keeping her from getting closer to him.

The beast beside him suddenly takes a step towards the path to the east, leaving Asra to make his decision alone. As the beast disappears from sight, Asra begins to take the path to the west. Lilith’s mind rang danger, making every bone in her body ache with more fear. Gasping, she begins clawing at her throat again. She knows he’s taking the wrong path, she can feel it. Using all the energy she could muster, she finally screams out his name. Her shrill cry startles Asra as he freezes in place, his head snapping to look at her. 

“No! No! Asra, please!” She pleads, her voice cracking as she screams out to him. “Please! Not again!” She begs as tears begin streaming down her face. Lilith feels Asra’s eyes on her. She falls to her knees and begins gasping for air again, using one hand to grasp her throat and the other to reach out to him. While reaching out, she loses her balance and catches herself with that hand. Looking back up to Asra, she watches him drop his gaze and turn back towards the path. With each step, her breathing becomes more erratic. As he disappears in violent, sandy winds, her vision becomes blurry. Lilith begins crawling in his direction and the wind becomes stronger, making it harder to move towards him. Still gasping and pleading his name, her vision turns black while the sands overcome her…

* * *

 

Lilith shoots up as she releases a long gasp; catching her breath, she wipes her tear-stained cheeks. Her mind races as she tries to remember where she is, and her eyes wander around the room. Slowly, but surely, she finally remembers. Sitting up straight, she looks for Faust but sees no signs of her. Suddenly, her bedroom door bursts open…

“Morning, Lilith!”

Lilith scrambles dramatically in her bed as Portia saunters across her room, whipping open her curtains.

“I told ya that I wouldn’t let you sleep in!” She sings, spinning around to meet her, “Did you sleep well?” Portia asks, looking at Lilith expectantly. Before she could reply, Portia continues, “Ohhh, did the dogs bother you at all last night? Something must’ve spooked them because we found them sniffing around the gardens, as if there was an intruder!”

“And good thing we didn’t find one! All I had was a shovel, Lilith! Imagine that…” She begins giggling as she waves her hand in front of her, dismissing the thought. “Anywho, breakfast is being served, so freshen up and head on over! I know you must be starving.”

Lilith nods, her wavy hair bouncing along.

“Oh! And one more thing, the Countess has requested that you bring your cards with you.” She adds, nonchalantly. Lilith’s stomach flips as she looks over to Asra’s deck on the nightstand.

Portia lays out a pile of elegant clothes on the edge of the bed, “These are also for you.” She coos as she straightens them out. Lilith reaches out and runs her nails across the smooth and silky fabric in awe.

“No offense… but The Countess gave me strict orders to bring you a new outfit…” Portia murmurs, looking over Lilith. “If it makes you feel any better, I think you look great!” Giggling, she steps back and smiles at her. “Like a flower child, y’know?”

“A flower child?” Lilith asks, her voice dry, smirking at Portia.

“Yeah! Something like that!” Portia laughs and moseys on to the door, “Anyway, I’ll give you some privacy.” She takes her leave, and the door shuts softly behind her.

* * *

 

Lilith takes a moment, reviewing her dream over and over in her mind. She knew it was nothing but a dream, but she’s a streak of those dreams turning into something real. As if they were a vision of the future, a warning. Sighing, she remembered she was on the Countess’ time and stretched out her legs, slowly slipping off the bed and plopping down on the floor. She yawns and looks out the windows in front of her. Taking in the gorgeous view, she sighs and crawls over, sitting on her knees in front of the window. Giving her body one last stretch, she stands up and wanders over to the outfit on her bed.

Still in awe, she runs her hands over the deep, royal blue fabric in front of her. Lilith strips off her old and worn out clothes and drops them to the floor; she slips into her new out and faces the mirror. The deep, blue fabric compliments her pale skin and gingery blonde hair. Her outfit was a tight-fitting jumpsuit that had a plunging v-neck that ended a few inches below her breast. Its sleeves opened at her shoulders, flowing around her arms elegantly. Turning to her side, she notices the back was opened as well. The Countess picked well, the jumpsuit showed off her curves in all the right places. Smirking, she twirls around and admires herself in the mirror.

Lilith undoes what was left of her braid, letting her wavy and bouncy locks drop down her back and tucking her hair behind her ear with her bangs framing her face. Twirling around one last time, she spots the small white wedges beside the door. Slipping them on, she completes her outfit. She inspects herself one last time and scoffs lightly, noticing the wedges giving her at least 3 inches to her 5 feet.

Retrieving her bag, she peaks inside looking for her lovely Faust. With no sign of her, she frowns and pulls her bag over her shoulder and steps out her bedroom.

“Ooooh! Lilith!” Portia coos, covering her mouth with her hand. “You look amazing! Huh, the Countess really does have an eye for fashion doesn’t she!” She winks, eloping her arm around Lilith’s. “She will definitely be pleased. Onwards, Lilith! Remember the last time we kept her waiting?”

Lilith smirks, “I’d rather not.”

“That’s the spirit!” Quips Portia as she leads Lilith to the dining room.

* * *

 

The dining room was bright and blistering, no longer the dimly lit room that it was once before. Rays of sunshine penetrated through the now open curtains and the jeweled chandelier sparkled in all it’s beauty. Lilith’s eyes wandered around, watching the servants frantically move from place to place, only to land on the Countess who was already seated in front of her. She was beautiful, as always. She always looked so made-up, even if she was sporting an obvious hangover this morning. She overlooks Lilith through her hands and begins cradling her forehead again, sighing.

“Ah,” her voice croaks, “Good Morning, my dear Lilith.” A small smile appears on her painful face. “I truly hope you had a pleasant night’s rest, because I have an _exceptionally_ miserable one.”

She begins rubbing her temples, her eyes wincing, “Ugh, the dreams… they were so vivid and horrible. Enough to awake me from my slumber…” She groans, “Yet, I cannot remember a single thing! Ugh, then of course those pesky dogs…” She waves one hand in front of her, summoning her only comfort in this horrible, painful world. “Hellooo… Portia!” She coos.

“Coffee, milady?”

“Ugh, yes…”

With a nod from the red head, Portia goes to the giant golden machine in the corner of the dining room. The smell of fresh coffee filled Lilith’s nose as she snuck in a deep breath. Smiling softly, she meets the Countess’ impressed gaze.

“Ah, you’ve changed! My, my. The difference is uncanny!” She says, resting her chin on her hand. “Just _look_ at you. Who knew that there was such a _beautiful_ woman hidden underneath all those horrible earthy tones.” She murmurs, her eyes inspecting Lilith.

Lilith’s face turns red as she smooths out the fabric of her clothes, bowing her head shyly. “T-Thank you, milady.”

“Oh, Portia!” She begins rubbing her temples once more, “I do have an impeccable eye, don’t I?”

“Impeccable, truly, milady.”

Portia gives Lilith a small wink as she begins preparing two cups of coffee. Lilith takes her seat from last night, making sure to sit as proper as she could while The Countess groans in pain.

“Portia, my coffee, please.”

And like clockwork, two cups of coffee appeared on the table, along with two plates filled with food. A delicious scrambled egg decorated the plate, steam practically emitting from it. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Mimi wobbling up to the Countess’ side, her shrill voice in a hushed whisper. As Lilith began eating, she couldn’t help but feel all eyes on her.

“Well, please feel free to let them know they have absolutely _no_ choice in the matter, do you understand Mimi?”

“Of course, of course. Mimi understand! Is that all, your grace?”

“That will be all, you’re dismissed.”

The blue-feathered chamberlain disappears from the corner of her eye as she takes a small sip of the coffee.

“Lilith”

Finishing her bite of food, Lilith turns her attention to Nadia.

“I understand you have your cards with you, no?”

Lilith’s hair bounced along as she nodded, her hands rummaging through her bag.

“Splendid,” cooed Nadia, “Please, come closer.” Her long, elegant hand patted the seat closer to her. Two tall servants quickly come to Lilith’s side, one gently grabbing her arm and the other grabbing her satchel. The tallest pulls her over to the chair, and seats her smoothly, while the other places the bag beside her on the floor. Both retreat quickly, disappearing into the décor behind her. Nadia smiles at her, her head resting in her hand.

“Mm, yes. First and foremost, my dear Lilith.” Her voice now laced with honey, “In 13 days, we will be celebrating our beloved Count’s birthday. Everything is already prepared, and well underway. So, I must ask you to be practicable, now, I’m not saying rushed…”

“What I’m saying, is I need to know whether you’ve agreed to work with me?” She asks, her long finger tapping on her deck.

“Oh, um, yes of course, milady.” Lilith stutters, her hands roaming over to her deck.

Nadia smirks at her, “A _very_ wise choice. I’m so pleased to hear this, if you serve me well, Lilith, you will have my upmost gratitude. Along with a generous award.”

Lilith’s eyes lit up at the mention of an award, her eyebrow raised, and her face filled with determined curiosity.  

“Ah, that eager face will be my undoing, Miss Lilith.” Purrs Nadia, her intense eyes studying her face. “Let us make a fine team, let our forces be formidable! You and I, little Lilith… my guard and those cards.” Her smirks grows as she watches Lilith’s hands tango with the deck.

“Such a glorious morning, is it not?” She quips, her servants agreeing together in the background. “A new day… I trust my fortune as changed, right Lilith?” Her eyes glance over her once more than look over to the window. “I must know what those cards say, what new news they share about my _new_ fortuitous change of fortune.” She purrs.

Lilith’s hands split the deck once more as she feels Asra’s old magic mix with hers. His deck, her new anchor in reality, soothes her nerves as her fingers slip through the cards. With her mind now clear and anew, the sound of the cards’ whispers flow through her conscious and she knows the result before the final 3rd card lands in front of her.

An unconscious pull brings her attention to the bottom one, which she flips instinctively. She feels Nadia’s nerves as she continues looking out the window, her façade faltering slightly.

“The Emperor, Reversed.” Lilith’s voice is loud and clear, crisp and to the point. The cards speak to her, their voices cluttered yet precise.

Nadia’s intense eyes meet Lilith’s, “What does the _Emperor_ say for me?”

“Your wear a façade of power, a distraction from the chaos that surrounds you and the helplessness that you feel. Your need for power and your need to control this world around you is so strong, you’re so lost within.” Lilith speaks, her words strong and laced with confidence. “So lost, you use this façade to feed your ego, to hide the truth. Your lust for dominance controls you as you consume and lay to waste those around you.”

The cards are silent, along with the entire room. Portia stands behind Nadia, one hand over her mouth and the other holding a pot of coffee. The servants’ faces are cold and straight, but their eyes are filled with fear. Nadia and Lilith sit, an aura of confidence mixed with pleasure surround them. Nadia’s elegant hand reaches for the card, her eyes slowly move from Lilith’s to it, inspecting it.

“I see.” Her voice breaks the silence, “This is all… very presumptuous of him.” She chuckles and rises from her seat, the servants shuffle in anticipation.

“Walk with me, Lilith. I would like to show you something.” Nadia swiftly walks past her, the smell of Jasmine filling her nose.

Lilith begins packing up her cards, delicately placing them inside her bag. As she stands, she pulls her hair around her shoulder and swings the bag on her other side. Gracefully, she falls in step behind Nadia, their stride united.

“You will be pleased, I believe. Then again, you’re more of a mystery than I expected…” She hums and waves her hand over her shoulder. “Portia.”

“Coming!”

And with the small, redhead in tow, they leave the silent and tense room behind them.


	7. Do you read, Lilith?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the delay! I had finals and everything else, but I'm finally finished! Hope you all enjoy!

Nadia’s footsteps echoed with confidence throughout the hall, her long and dark hair swaying behind her. Lilith’s short legs worked hard at keeping up with Nadia’s long strides, which seemed so effortlessly. Luckily for Lilith, Asra was all legs and energy, so she had experience at keeping up.

With each corner, their clothes flowed behind them and each turned Lilith’s head looked back to Portia to make sure she was still there. And each time, she was met with a friendly smile.

Finally, Lilith was able to recognize her surroundings. She was back to that damned staircase, thankfully the two dogs were gone. She was absolutely infatuated with those two, even if they dragged her to a creepy and disembodied voice that sounded like it wanted to eat her. Scoffing lightly, she smirks at the thought of that happening.

“Hm? Oh, if you’re looking for those _two_ , they’re having breakfast.” Nadia says as she looks down at Lilith.

“Oh! What a shame… I thought they were lovely.” Replied Lilith, her eyes lingering on their old spot.

“Portia tells me so,” Nadia implores, “You seem to have a kinship with animals, not many people have that.” She hums as they take another turn.

“In fact, Portia also told me of those eels under my bridge and how enchanted you were with them. I find them rather enchanting myself as well, but tell me Lilith,” Nadia’s eyes grow with curiosity as she tilts her head. “What do you think of those eels?”

Lilith raises her eyebrows as she reaches up, toying with the small necklace on her neck. “Well, I think they’re beautiful, really.” She clears her throat, “They swam with such elegance… but they looked sad.”

Nadia nods her head, “You’re right, my dear. They are unhappy. Their native climate is deep in the south, where the waters are dark and icy.”

“Well then, here we are, Lilith.” She purrs while coming to a stop, Lilith almost tripping on her shoes just to stop with her.

In front of them was a massive, intricate door that seemed to tower over them. Her eyes grew large as she looked over the door in front of them. The dark, honey wood came together with a beautiful design that never ended. The design was complex yet simple that had a sophisticated tree on it, its roots seemed to grow out from the door and into the floor below it. Each and every single fruit that it bore was decorated with jewels and precious stones that glittered and glowed from every angle as if they were cleaned daily. And Lilith wouldn’t have doubted that. Suddenly, Portia footsteps stopped behind them and a sound of keys jingling brought her attention.

“Portia, if you would be so kind.”

“Of course, mi’lady.”

Portia picks out a key precisely, and the keys jingle as if her anxiety was rattling them itself. As she enters the key, the deep sound of the lock unlocking breaks the silence. She picks out another key, just as intricate as the door, and unlocks another lock. She goes through more locks before she hears one more click, and every single root unearths itself from the floor. The loud, creaking sound of every root catches everyone’s attention then suddenly the door itself splits from the middle. As it opens, Lilith’s breath catches in her throat. As if the palace couldn’t get more beautiful, she was proved wrong.

Bookcases littered the walls, truly a bookworm’s dream. Her stomach fluttered as she thought of him and how excited he’d be to explore the place. Suddenly, a pain flashed behind her eyes, causing her to cover them quickly. Her vision blurred as her mind wandered…

* * *

 

_The sunlight shone through the cracks of the curtains that hung around the balcony of their home, giving them shade from the sun._

_Lilith’s pale skin shined brightly, and Asra’s deep skin seemed to glisten. Both were exhausted from a long day, but she couldn’t quite remember it. Her hands flowed along her lute as she hummed along to the music. Her foot tapped along, and she met Asra’s deep violet eyes, both of them smiling at each other._

_Asra placed his book down on her thighs, his hands rubbing them softly. She feels her neck get hot and she slows down her strumming. As Asra leaned in, his white hair framed his face and his hands trailed farther up her thighs, their lips meeting. Both giggled as he leaned back, pulling her onto his lap. Placing her lute to the side, she runs her fingers through her hair as she deepens the kiss. The smell of jasmine and birch mixed together, causing her nose to wrinkle. Asra trails his lips from hers, across her cheeks and to her ear as he lightly kisses her earlobe._

_“I love you.”_

* * *

 

“Lilith? Did you hear me?”

Nadia’s voice echoed in her head as the headache subsided, her eyes tearing slightly to the pain.

“Oh dear, are you alright?”

Looking up, she realizes that both her and Portia have her attention. Portia’s hand tightens on her shoulder, causing her to straighten up a bit. Lilith nods, her hair bouncing along. “Yes, sorry. The dust… it must’ve…”

Nadia’s eyebrow cocks and she looks at her strangely, “Of course, this room is quite dusty.” She remarks, her eyes looking her up and down, “Portia, be a dear and close the door behind you.”

“Right, mi’lady.”

Portia’s eyes narrow as she walks past, giving Lilith the look of, _what the hell just happened???_

Lilith winces at her in confusion, then quickly gives Nadia a reassuring smile who gives one in return. Nadia reaches up and rubs her neck gently, keeping eye contact with the small strawberry blonde.

“Anyway… Lilith, do you read?”

“R-Read? Oh, yes, I love reading, I – “

“I suspected as much.” Nadia smirks as she turns around, her clothing dramatically swaying with her. The door closes loudly behind them, but the books seemed to muffle the sound from within. Nadia strides farther into the room, her hair bouncing along.

“Reading is a beautiful gift, Lilith. Don’t you agree?” She purrs, continuing, “Where I come from, its shared amongst all citizens, regardless of birth. Unfortunately, it’s uncommon here… I suppose… you were taught by a relative?” She comes to a stop and looks over her shoulder and down at the petite blonde.

“Or, perhaps, by your master?” She smirks once more, “I heard the two of you were _close._ ”

Lilith feels the heat on her cheeks, that memory or flashback, whatever it was. Now mixed with Nadia’s teasing made her humility show. She felt so naked.

“Mi’lady in a teasing mood this morning, no?” Portia quipped as she walked past Lilith, her keys jingling. Nadia’s façade stays, and she purrs once more.

“Indeed… I feel my headache lifting! This way, if you please.”

Nadia moves once more as her long fingers trail the books beside her. Lilith tries to catch the titles of each book she passes, amazed by each one more and more. Her eyes trailed the tall walls as she followed Nadia, Portia close behind her.

She feels a small poke to her side and looks back, catching Portia’s concerned face. Lilith bites her lip and shrugs, blushing from the embarrassment.

“You know, Lilith… you _are_ my guest. If you should like to return here, all you need is to ask… But for the moment…” Nadia trails off as she stops at an alcove, her eyes studying it.

“I would have your undivided attention here.” Nadia says, her voice stern.

Lilith raises her eyebrows as she peeks around the bookcase, a ray of sunshine blinding her for a moment. Before her was a small desk, cluttered with papers and books. Notes, nonetheless. A place that seemed messy to others, but a harmonious mess in the right hands. She thought back to her desk at home, a cluttered chaos in Asra’s hands, but an organized one in hers. She could hear him now, complaining of all the small baskets he made or bought her, so that she could be more organized. Alas, never used.

“My dear Lilith, do you know why Doctor Devorak came to the palace?” Nadia asks, her eyebrow raised. Lilith shook her head no, before turning her attention back to the desk.

“Mm, I suppose you would… after all, your master was here for the same purpose, to concoct a cure.”

Lilith’s hair bounced as she met Nadia’s gaze, feeling the sincerity in her voice. Nadia needn’t say more; she knew what the cure was for, anyone would’ve. She takes in a deep breath, her mind wandering back to a memory she could recall from those times. She remembered a child, Asra said she must’ve been a nanny. She remembers holding her, her eyes bloodshot from the disease. She must’ve been at least 4, if not 3. She was tiny, from the sickness. Anytime she’d try to remember more, a figure of a tall man would appear, and her headache would return. It had to be a sad memory, so Lilith pushed it far into the recesses of her mind.

“As you know, the Count and I called upon the city, to whomever might be of use in this quest. Physicians, scientists, alchemists, witches… yes, even fortune tellers.” Nadia begins running her fingers across her collarbone, her eyes staying on the desk. “ _All_ were invited to the palace, in hopes that our resources may aid their research… Whosoever was able to find a cure, the city and the palace both would forever be in their debt.” She sighs, “Perhaps even then… he was plotting… The Doctor, of course. He accepted our invitation. As did your master, _Asra._ ”

Nadia’s eyes stop at the window, her gaze hardening. Lilith felt some spite behind her saying Asra’s name but had a feeling it wasn’t aimed towards him. Lilith pushes up on her tippy toes, to look at what held her Countess’ attention. Coincidentally, it was the willow tree from last night, the very one that hanged over the fountain.

“While they toiled away in search of a cure, the palace provided _everything_ they could’ve needed.” Nadia’s hand trails down to a dusty, old tome on the desk, her eyes staying on the tree.

“This desk belong to the _good_ doctor. I have had its contents examined laboriously. Nothing of consequence has been found. But with such a volume of evidence, something might yet be hiding here. Something… that I may have overlooked… Perhaps _you_ will have better than I finding it.” She taps the book, looking down at Lilith.

“Well then, Lilith. Good luck.” Her tone reassuring, yet stern, she draws away from the desk. Her fingers rubbing against each other, flicking the dust from them. She passes quickly and the smell of jasmine lingers. Lilith’s nose twitches as she watches her.

Portia clears her throat, and Nadia slows down, “Mi’lady, I’m going to stay behind only for a moment. Dust some books off, so that perhaps our guest won’t be bothered as she looks over –“

“Of course, Portia.” Nadia waves her hand and looks over her shoulder, giving her a small smile.

The door closes dramatically behind her, the wood creaking. Portia turns around, just as dramatically. Her arms folded across her chest, a fire behind her eyes.

“Alright, Lilith. What the **_hell_** happened?!”

**Author's Note:**

> blog link: https://lillypadarcana.tumblr.com/
> 
> I definitely, positively, absolutely do not own The Arcana (Visual Novel). Nothing... I own nothing. So pls, no sue.


End file.
